Dame un beso aunque sea el fin del mundo
by aniber.estrada
Summary: El dolor de haberle fallado era inmenso. Él no quería ser cobarde, pero al final lo era.


**Dame un beso, aunque sea el fin de mundo**

* * *

Shinji se encontraba dormido junto a Asuka. Ya habían evitado el tercer impacto, pero los problemas apenas y se iban. Debido a su cobardía, su compañera había sufrido por el ataque de los EVA Series que sobrepasaron a las habilidades de la joven al punto que destrozaron su EVA cuando está tenía una sincronización del 400%; al verla en ese estado, Shinji había sentido una furia tan grande logrando vencer su temor para ir y combatir contra aquellos EVAs. Pero aquel recuerdo pronto lo despertaría de golpe.

— Asuka — Despertó el agitado pronunciando el nombre de su compañera quien yacía dormida a su lado. — Asuka

No había sido sencillo dormir sabiendo que por su culpa ella estaba así. Ella no lo culpó, ella jamás le dijo que había sido su culpa, pero él creía con terquedad que lo había sido.

— Necesito un poco de agua

Dicho eso, Shinji se levantó de su cama para ir a la cocina y buscar el vital líquido. Ya eran cuatro meses desde que Asuka fue dada de alta y regresó junto a él, pero su mente seguía siendo atormentada por todo lo que su cobardía causó. A veces él pensaba en la opción de quitarse la vida, pero eso sería ser cobarde y estaba casi seguro de que haría más daño a Asuka si hacia eso. Que patético, ¿no?

— Debí haberme subido al Eva cómo decía mi padre. — Incluso ahora Shinji pensaba que tal vez obedecer a su padre de buena manera hubiera cambiado todo —. Es muy complicado

— ¿Qué es complicado para el invencible Shinji?

La voz de Asuka asustó a Shinji quien se giró para encontrarse con su pareja quien le regalaba una mirada seria.

— ¿Y bien? — Habló ella mirando con una seriedad que le causaba un poco de pavor al chico —. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? — Shinji no había respondido lo que causó que Asuka se enfadara y se quitará la camisa blanca que llevaba —. ¿O te atormenta esto?

Ella apuntó con su mano izquierda su faltante miembro opuesto. Asuka había perdido su brazo derecho por culpa de la sincronización que tuvo con su EVA, pero a ella eso jamás le importó en lo absoluto.

— Quiero que me mires — Ordenó ella acercándose a Shinji quien tenía la mirada baja —. Mírame por favor

Shinji alzó su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nuevamente había sido el causante de que Asuka llorara una vez más. Siempre había sido así y por eso él se odiaba a sí mismo. En ese momento la mano de Asuka se posó en la mejilla derecha de Shinji, acariciándola con suavidad.

— No te culpé y no pienso hacerlo jamás, idiota — Le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

— Sabes que odio ser un cobarde, lo detesto en verdad — Llevando su manos a la cadera de ella, Shinji acercó un poco más a Asuka quien formó una sonrisa.

— Para ser un llorón, pareces un hombre

— Debo serlo ahora, ¿o no?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada a la vez. Este momento siempre se daba cuando ambos se sentían solos, pero al final parecía que sus almas simplemente se alejaban un poco por el miedo que ambos sentían.

— Shinji — El castaño veía una sonrisa tierna dibujada en el rostro de su compañera que lo relajaba —. ¿Me amarías incluso en el fin del mundo?

Tal pregunta dejó sin palabras al chico por algunos segundos, pero logró entender lo que Asuka había dicho.

— Siempre, hasta el fin del mundo — Respondió él tomando a su novia del rostro para acercarla y darle un beso.

Shinji no era valiente, sino todo lo contrario, pero había algo que él tenía que otras personas carecían. Desde pequeño, él perdió todo, su madre había fallecido y su padre lo abandonó, pero había algo que lo llevó a salir adelante y que gracias a eso él se encontraba ahí junto a Asuka, amándose y viniendo.

— "Dame un beso, aunque sea el fin del mundo y abrásame mientras sucede."

Después de unos segundos y por la falta de aire, ambos se separaron. Asuka notó que el coraje que Shinji tenía, aquel que tuvo para salvarla, era el mismo coraje que tuvo para enfrentarla y confesarle sus sentimientos a ella. Era un idiota, un chico que le temía a su padre y que era incapaz de confrontar a quien le quería hacer daño, pero a diferencia de ella, él tenía algo que ella encontró cuando él se quedó a su lado.

— Esperanza — Murmuró ella siendo escuchada por el joven Ikari.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que yo no tenía y tú sí era la esperanza

Shinji no entendió las palabras de su compañera quien dio un suspiro por la, a veces, densidad de Shinji.

— Nada, volvamos a la cama — Dijo ella soltar a Shinji y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la recamara — ¿Vienes?

Dando una sonrisa y terminando su vaso con agua, Shinji caminó para acompañar a su mujer a la cama. Muchas veces se había culpado, buscaba desesperadamente recibir un castigo, pero parecía que la vida lo había recompensado por todo. Shinji aún era incapaz de ver que aunque estuvieran en el fin del mundo, Asuka estaría junto a él.


End file.
